neofanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
One Hetalia Fanfic
is a Hetalia fan fiction series by Sierra. PLOT TWIST: THE TITLE WAS LIES IT'S MORE THAN ONE Fan Fic List *America's Childhood New Characters NOTES: I will not use minor characters, I am instead using my own original characters. Europe *'Scotland- '''Scotland is a ginger with really pale skin and freckles. He wears skirts (I mean kilts) and enjoys haggis a bit too much. Like Ireland, he gets drunk a lot. He doesn't use his money much, being really tight. He is friendly and brave (but rough and tough). He does have a big room in England's house. **Lives with England (though he doesn't help pay the rent) *'Northern Ireland- Northern Ireland is Ireland's daughter and the UK's sister. She drinks too much and she's considered scary. However, she's nice and very friendly. She's also hot by other countries (though she does have big eyebrows) and she enjoys destruction. Any form of destruction. She enjoys potatoes. She also owns the rocky part of England's yard (and enjoys rock collecting with Wales). **Named Mary **Lives with England **Nicknamed Norie **She owns a horse *'Wales- '''Obsessed with sheep. He looks a lot like England, but hates when people tell him he's England. He also enjoys sex as much (if not more) as France. He also enjoys rock collecting and growing trees. He thinks his siblings (Norrie, Scotland, and England) are weird for believing in magical creatures. He's small, like Norie. **Lives with England *'Ireland- '''A drunk. He enjoys potatoes like Norrie. He's handsome and tries to make other countries believe in god. He wears green a lot and believes in the same creatures as Norrie. He's friendly, funny, and dances a lot. **Lives on the same island as England **Named Paddy *Crimea- 'Not really a country. She lives with Ukraine and wants to join Russia, but Ukraine won't let her. She's best known for her beauty (and she inherited Ukraine's feminine parts). She also likes swimming and water activities. *'Czech-''' *'Portugal- ' *'Slovenia-' *'Slovakia-' Asia *'North Korea- '''North Korea is small. Very small. He wants countries to do his bidding and brags about the power he doesn't have. He's also very chubby and believes he is the king of the world. He hates everyone else, especially America. He is, however, friends with China. North America *'Puerto Rico- 'An island nation that desperately wants to join America and become one (like Belarus and Russia). She, however, is considered lazy and hates most of the African countries. She's brave and takes pride in her land. She usually has a cigar with her. *'Mexico-''' *'Native America- '''America's mother. She met UK, France, and the others who she let America be raised by. *'Cherokee Nation- 'America's sister. She was smaller and was nearly killed by America. America later felt bad for her and let her live in his basement. *'Aztec-''' South America Island Nations *'''Antarctica- '''A fairly new country who is good friends with Russia. He lives in the cold with his penguins and occasionally is visited by friends. He isn't considered a country by many, but a Russian territory.